Admiral Hannah
First off, you should know that I've been around a while. I'm 14. Second, because of AmericanElectricPower (AEP), thunderstorms may cause loss of power. Third, I have an over imaginative brain. Fourth, I'm American. Things I made up: Yew corps: A multi-universal Genetics Experimentation Facility that created many of my characters in order to use them as biological weapons against forces who might oppose their takeover of the multiverse. EVIL Altermetiers: An alien species who relies on Majyk for their lievlyhood. Altermetiers a born Gray, then split into pairs, a white sister and a black brother. There must be an equal amount of black and white, otherwise something (speculated to be homicdal/genicidal/suicidal rampage, general insanity, plague) would wipe out their race. This is why when one of the brother sister pair dies, the other follows shortly in a time period ranging from a few seconds to a few days. They each have two preffered majyk attacks, and one that is the opposite of their brother/sister. Alutians, Water Trollians, Blavorians: Other alien races. Character Names and Possible Bios 1.Mizari Scarletta: Female, 6584 year old Yewian experiment (Aka, Alien) who's can be a jerk and usually only does things if they're benificial to her, though she has been known to show compassion (in roleplay idea she's a benificial mentor of sorts). She was created by Yew Corps, a universal genetics testing facility. She escaped and now leads a small fleet starships full of other escapees. Her ship is called the Discordia. Currently being chased by both Sannah (Harmonia) and Yew Corp's imperial fleet of Asassins. 2.Fayte/Fai Kelcium: Male, Werepire Wizard known as the Herald of Death, since his appearance usually means that suffering is afoot (usually). He is the only one Mizari will take advice from and also her eternal companion (confirmed)/best friend(probably)/admirer(maybe). He has the ability to resurect her from the dead, but no one else. In return, she can resurect him. He has a mental connection with her, so if she is hurt, he is hurt as well. Currently 64??. And he doesn't like drinking blood. 3.Rai Pheonix: The last Prince of an Alternate Egypt. His brother Is Manu, he has a robotic arm that transforms into various weapons, he's a bit high strung, and he time traveled once. Currently 15. Oh, and for some reason, in every roleplay he's ever been in, he found a girlfriend. -___- 4.Manu Pheonix: Rai's brother. His physical and Memorical forms were erased on Rai's 14th birthday. I forgot to add the blue halo above his head. He cannot be attacked by physical items, nor can he attack physical beings without using a physical item. That item is the guitar he carries around with him. Forever 10. He used to be blind, but was healed(?) when he passed through wherever he went when he was erased. 5.Nightmare Trevnor: He's a shadow demon/human, and thus can change between the two. He's usually in his Shadow form, being arrogant and self-confident. He reverts to his human form when scared or worried. In his human form, he believes he is weak and useless and undeserving of anything that has been given to him. Sometimes his human form sprouts wings. He's a good cook, even though he used to be a prince of sorts. In human years, he's about 3000, while in Shadow Years, he's 15. 6.David Trevnor: Nightmare's older Neko brother. He tries to keep Nightmares personality in check and is usually a strong, quiet, reasonable presence. He carries around that big battle axe but doesn't use it much, prefering to fight (if nessecary) with his fists. He is taller than Nightmare. Often thinks about their dead parents. Currently 3400/17. 7.Goma Akashi: A ridiculously Pink girly girl. She carries around a demonic whip of souls, which is used to fight off spiritual attacks. She is also a medium and Damasu's girlfriend. Other than that, she's just a human girl. 16. 8.Damasu Shirono: He might be human, he may not. He's Akashi's reluctant boyfriend, and is usually dragged around to wherever she goes. A fantastic archer. He's mastered a magic known as Item Mastering, and for him, his item is a deck of cards. Each card holds a card spirit; a deceased soul with a speacial talent, that can be summoned from the card for periods of time. 17. 9.365: ZOMG ITS CUTE. Ok, 365 is a doll of an alien species called a Rabboticus, and, as you can plainly see, they resembled rabbits. He was given the spark of life by Yew Corps for unknown purposes, then locked away in cold storage because he was a failed experiment. He was freed by someone, and now searches to find that someone. Age unknown. 10.Amulet: Amulet is the living embodiment of happiness, aka, an Emote. She is always happy, and if she isn't, she starts to fade out of the material world, making everyone else unhappy. She isn't actually the first Happiness Emote, she's the 365th. Every time she or her past Emotes died, She would be reincarnated in the next ten years. Age unknown, appears to be 17. 11&12.Dark and Stripe: Cute little floatin chibi things. Stripe is good, Dark is Evil. Not too evil though, cause Stripe prevents any of his plans from working. As an added bonus, nobody understands Dark, since he only speaks Spanish. Stripe speaks perfect English. Age unknown. 13.Mello Brewingco: My youngest character. He's 8. His parents and his entrie village were killed and burned by the demon Spite, who now resides within his mind. Mello is therefore a vessel for pain and agony, since Spite could take control of his body for his needs. Mello himself struggles with keeping it together and can get over emotional at times. He is also very timid and doesn't like most.... non-humans. 14.Eon Eternal: He's the last member of his village of Ninja Dragons. NINJA DRAGONS. He's quiet and collected, striking silently at the hearts of opponents. He cares deeply about the enviornment, since pollution forced his people to starvation. He can transform into a dragon, and his clothes are made of Changemeleon skin, making them blend into the enviornement. Somewhere around 500. 15.Dublade: A Blavorian (EAR: Extinct Alien Race) who was captured by Yew. They inserted metal blade arms into his shoulderbaldes and upped his metabolism so that any wounds he recieves will heal almost instantly. They also gave him booomerang blades that attatch to his head. He's also got the mind of a five year old and an obsession for candy. He doesn't really understand life, death, or his memories, which he keeps locked away. He is the tallest of my characters, being seven feet tall WITHOUT his hair, which adds about two feet. Real age: 26? 16.Asphyx Iation: An Alutian (Alien) noble who was kidnapped, then sold to Yew where they gave him wings and anttenae. He talks with a lisp that doesn't allow him to pronounce the S sound and sometimes prevents the Ch sound. Due to his nobility status, something in his genetics causes him to go insane when he drink any sort of blood. 19. 17.Polly Green: A fairy rabbit girl who likes plants. Yeah. Dafuq, brain. Apparently, she's got some sort of weird crush on Phantomire. She's a bit of a healer. 17. 18.Phantomire Phantomime Red: No, you can't look at his face. If any part of his skin were to touch the nitrogen particles in our air, he'd explode. He keeps covered with thick, non-breathing leather clothing. Polly usually follows him around. He's the deadly silent type who likes to kill things just for the heck of it. Also a puppetmaster. 20. 19.Marie Sselecaf: A living doll. She doesn't have a face or any of the five senses. That's why she's a recon specialist. Somehow she knows what's going on and can understand what people want her to do. There's nothing preventing her from going anywhere except maybe her fragility. A sharp object could easily puncture her fabric skin. She wouldn't feel this, of course, but too many holes could hinder her mobility and accuracy with all those guns. A good thing though: She can resew herself. Useful for times when limbs get chopped off. 314. 20.Erichor: He's an elf. He keeps his ears hidden in his hair. An excellent archer and housekeeper. Noisy. 251 (Elves age slower). 21.Sam Miller: DERP DERP DERP I LIKE PANCAKES Sam is...um..14. 22.Max (Daredevil) Miller: Sam's brother. He likes doing wild crazy shit, like doing a pirouette of the flippin handlebars of his bike. Oh, and getting on Mizari's nerves. That too. He's a human, and so is Sam. 15. 23.Picadilly Rogue: A maniac with psychic powers. His hair was originally black, and his skin was originally a pale red. A freak combination of lightning and toxic chemicals burned him and basically melted his eyes. He went on a rampage, but was captured and hung. However, that didn't kill him. O__o He wears those earmuffs to keep out "insect voices" as he calls them. 28. 24.Mage (Abracadabra Opensesame Alakazam): My first Altermetier. He was based off the black mage from final fantasy. He speaks in a faltering manner, often stopping to take a breath. Sometimes he wears a traditional witche's style hat. Jezz's brother. His preffered majyks are lightning, water, and change. 200. 25.Jezz (Jezzuka Alakazam): The fourth Altermetier. Mage's sister. In roleplays, shess usually already been trapped in some object or gets sucked into one. When outside of said object, she's very perky and happy. Her preffered majyks are Healing, Spectoral, and constants. 200. 26.Maza (Maza Emase Arbad Bass Cleff): The second Altermetier. He's usually angry at something. Kala's brother. His preffered majyks are Fire, Darkness, and silence. 198. 27.Kala (Kala Snepo Acarba Treble Cleff): The third Altermetier. Her emotions have extreme highs and extreame lows with nothing in between. Maza's sister. Her preffered majyks are Light, Air, and sound. 198. 28.Sannah (Harmonia) Scarletta: Mizari's first sister. She holds this grudge against Mizari because Mizari is better than her in terms of strength, and she feels useless compared to her. She dyed her hair gray to seem different, since every other Scarletta has blonde hair. 6562. 29.Skellal (Zukini) Graves: Harmonia's eternal companion. She treats him horribly. At one point, she actually attacked him and burned his face. Yet he sticks around, possibly because he actually cares something for her. He's got an agreement with Fayte not to let the sisters kill each other. 22. 30.Johanne Scarletta: Mizari's and Harmonia's brother. Twins with Kohane. He's a pessimist and only sees the worst outcomes. He never smiles, and is generally a very depressing person. He can also shapeshift a bit to make himself appear older or younger. 3560. 31.Kohane Scarletta: Mizari's and Harmonia's younger sister. Twins with Johanne. She's an optimist and always smiles, being an uplifting person. This is why she gets along with my other characters, such as Jezz and Dublade. She likes anime and can shapeshit a bit, though only into other people. 3561. 32.Surebu Jezebeth: Oui, monsieur! I am French! Please admire my mustache! My mind works in odd ways. An Unconfidant, French Devil who usually has to be freed from some sort of imprisonment. That pretty much describes Surebu. 152. 33.Mesho Kaiko: A former prince who fell into a pit of toxic waste that mutated his corpse. He lost the use of his eyes, but gained another sense that allows him to see. Going back to rule his counrty, he ended up eliminating all of its inhabitants by opening a rift in the time-space continum that sucked them all up. He now sits alone in his castle, waiting for something... Been sitting there for a long time. 413 years after his death, actually. 34.Unagi: She's a unicorn warrior who retired to become an apple farmer. Wut. She lives in a little cottage in peace, harvesting apples with unicorn magic. She can't transform into a unicorn, having lost that ability when she retired from being a warrior. She can still fight, though. 341. 35. Spite: My multi-purpose demon. Sometimes he enters stories to cause mischief. Sometimes he completely decimates the main characters. Sometimes he tricks people into doing what he wants. Other times, he enter a little boy's head and controls his actions. Yeah, he's just a creeper like that. He has three forms: Chibi demon, humanoid demon, and controlled victim. Age unknown. 36. Shocksound: "Yo, bro, ain't no freak show. Just me chillin, fillin up space and time with my rhymes and shit." Yes. He tries to rhyme as much as possible. Ish an android, see? 37. Regios: He's a Grim Reaper. Mostly he just floats. And Watches. It always disturbs people when he just floats there. And watches. His sythe looks friggin awesome and I have to draw it, like many others things. He has some sort of thing about him not being able to permanantly kill Mizari. This annoys him. 38. Multi Arms: He was originally just a humanoid with red skin. Then Yew added cow genes. And spider genes. and now, for some reason, his eyes have to be covered, possibly because they're too frightening (Spider eyes, maybe?). I don't know how old he is, but he had six arms and two legs. Eight limbs. Like a spider. 39: Piffle Clover Buttons: Yes. That is honestly her name. Don't judge her, cause she's ten thousand years old and probably knows more about you than it seems. She has incredible luck that prevents projectile weapons suck as bullets and arrows and lazers from hitting her. Every Yewian Experiment is descended from her in some way, and yes, her eyes do form smiley faces. 40. Femzux Lodark: A Water Trollian (EAR). She was not created by Yew Corp. She was created by Mizari (lol...WUT?!) in an incident involving a toaster, a lizard, slime, and time shenanigans. She is the future ruler of Earth, as predicted by the spirits of Forecast. Hidden by her hood are two fins on the sides of her face that allow her to breathe underwater. She believes in the miracles of her creation, and also the miracles of her iminent destruction. "Mir4cles were my cre4tor, 4nd therefore, mir4cles sh4ll be my undoing." Other than that, you really can't get much info about her. She's cryptic and likes to use riddles to explain things, but usually doesn't cause it's too much work. She's an avid alchaholic. Age unknown. 41: Reddix Wizkid: Also a Water Trollian. He is the last natural surviving member of that race. Due to a blood caste system of their race, he was the second highest in power (violet blood) and therefore very arrogant. He hates Femzux because she has the most power (Tyrian Purple blood) yet she doesn't use it. He is her neighbor/travelling buddy. He is always yelling. Its just something he does. He's one of those people who think's he much more important than he actually is. Age unknown. Recommended things: Zeurel on Deviantart. Mspaintadventures.com. Dreamself.me. Tsubasa (books only), Dragon Ball, XXXHolic (books only), Angelic Layer, My Litte Pony, Tears To Tiara, Cashern Sins, Avatar the Last Airbender. Ok, How I'm connected to Moshi: Well, I started Moshi Forums in September 2010. At that time, I had absolutely no skill as an artist, no imagination, and was contemplating running away or suicide to get out of my horribly shitty social experiences at Buckeye Middle school, since there, intelligance was frowned upon and innocence destroyed. During my forum time, September 2010 to December 2011, I switched schools, made friends, gained skills in creativity, gained a new look on life, learned to stick up for myself, and boosted my grades back up to above average, since, after all, I'm a smarticle particle. If I had not found RES, I would probably be dead. It's that simple. >.< Category:Peeps Of The Wiki